Ika Musume vs Aquaman
Ika Musume vs Aquaman is Peep4Life's one hundred and thirty-ninth OMM. Description Squid Girl vs DC! Sea based guardians duel. But whose blood stain these waters? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Seafloor Palace (Kid Icarus) In order for Viridi to gain access to the Underworld in any capacity, she was going to need Thanatos' key. Unfortunately, Phosphora was busy and Craggalanche... well... he'd sink like a stone and be whisked away into the depths. But help was easy to come by; Ika Musume craved ''the thought of making humanity pay for what they had done! "This... Thanatos. What's he like?" Ika asked, as she waited outside the palace. "He's... a little on the eccentric side! And he should have been dead about thirty years ago, but the Underworld is just as wasteful as- SQUID GIRL, LOOK OUT!" the goddess cried, as Ika ducked a trident swipe. "You should leave, Squid; I know of your intentions." Aquaman said nobly. "My intentions? Yeah: beat the God of Death whose house is 'RIGHT THERE! 'Now get the shell out of here!" "You will not command me in my own waters." Aquaman responded, pointing the tip of the trident. Ika smirked. "You don't scare me!" Ika responded, as she jetted towards him. '''Nobody blink! Fight!' She quickly swam alongside the strike of the trident, and slammed a few tentacles into Aquaman's chest. She then tangled them around his throat, squeezing down on him. Aquaman began to struggle, but used his strength to throw Ika across the area. She hit a rock, hard, and when she turned back up she was face to face with an incoming shark. Ika nearly jumped out of her skin, and she ducked the bite and swam right to Aquaman, commandeering the trident from his hand and jabbing it at the shark. The animal was impaled immediately, and fatally, but Aquaman directed the current to slam her to the floor. He then leapt up and delivered a stomp into her chest. She wheezed as the air escaped her lungs, but was able to fight back when her tentacles shot up and seized his ankle. She then pulled him to the ground, and Ika gained control, throwing punches and strikes from the tentacles, which Arthur struggled to cover up against. She then threw the trident off the nearest cliff, sending it further ''into the depths. Aquaman lifted himself up, headbutting Ika with tremendous force. As she staggered back, Aquaman went for a charging tackle, ramming her into the side of the castle. She debris began to plummet, and Ika used her tentacles to shield herself from the falling rocks. Aquaman was not as lucky, being sent back outside the castle. Ika coiled around him, and then, with a violent tug, snapped the neck of Aquaman. '''KO!' Arthur fell to the seafloor, deceased. Ika caught her breath. The anger surged and she had just come to realise what she had done. "I... I killed him?!" she gasped. "Bravo, Squid Girl! That was amazing!" Viridi cackled. "C'mon, let's grab that key already." Conclusion This melee's winner is: Ika Musume!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:Cute vs Cool themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees